mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheep Quest
''Sheep Quest ''is a Arcade minigame on Mineplex. In Sheep Quest, four teams compete to collect most sheep before the time runs out. Aim of the game Capture sheep that spawn in the middle or from your opponents. The team with the most sheep at the end wins. Gameplay When you spawn, it will be in a quadrant of a circular arena. You will have an empty dirt pen ahead of you. Sheep spawn in the middle of the arena. Hold the saddle in your hand and stand on the same block as a sheep to pick it up. You will have a block of wool in your inventory when you pick up the sheep. Run back into your pen. Once you are inside the pen, the sheep will automatically drop into it. Sheep that are in pens do not wander off. You can carry up to 3 sheep at a time, and the number you are carrying is displayed by the wool blocks on your hotbar. If you are carrying sheep, you will be slowed. The more sheep you have, the more you are slowed. You can steal sheep from your opponents' pens in the same way. The sheep's coat becomes the colour of your team once it is inside your pen. Note that if you are attacked, even if you are not killed, you will drop all the sheep you are carrying, which will then either head back to the middle or towards the pen you stole them from, depending on where you obtained it. The more sheep you are carrying, the slower you will move. The team with the most sheep in their pen after 5 minutes wins. Maps File:2015-07-31 21.46.43.png|"Air Drop" by LukeAteDale Apple Meadows - AxeHam.png|"Apple Meadows" by AxeHam File:2015-07-31 21.45.41.png|"Barn Battles" by amnesia, DaveX, LeWorm File:2015-06-24_19.37.12.png|"Biome Split" by Chiss & Jugz Boneyard - Dogester.png|"Boneyard" by Dogester Bustle - BlueeFiree.png|"Bustle" by BlueeFiree Deadly Wasteland - Cmelvard.png|"Deadly Wasteland" by Cmelvard File:2015-06-24_19.45.21.png|"Isle of Sheep" by Jugz Lost Temple - lionkatt (1).png|"Lost Temple" by lionkatt (1) Lost Temple - lionkatt (2).png|"Lost Temple" by lionkatt (2) Mushroom Crater - AxeHam (1).png|"Mushroom Crater" by AxeHam (1) Mushroom Crater - AxeHam (2).png|"Mushroom Crater" by AxeHam (2) Rocky Highlands - AxeHam, W0RD.png|"Rocky Highlands" by AxeHam & W0RD File:2015-06-24_19.38.26.png|"Roots" by Saxumos File:2015-07-31 21.53.00.png|"Sheep Arena" by 8bitjew, uDominoBuilds Subaquatic - Galactic Wolf, SCJ.png|"Subaquatic" by Galactic_Wolf & SCJ Kits Achievements Tips *Make sure that at least one player in your team is defending your pen and your sheep. Otherwise, other teams will simply steal your sheep. *If your team has the highest number of sheep in the pen, your pen becomes a more likely target. Sometimes the other teams may even team up against the winning team. Be sure to beef up your defense when you've got a lot of sheep. *If you want to get hit less when in PvP, you can try strafing. *Attacking a heavily guarded enemy sheep pen alone isn't the best idea. Try to get a teammate to distract the guards while you steal their sheep from behind (or vice versa). *You can jump into other people's spawns with the Berserker kit but you should be careful because some may hackusate and say that they will report you. *Try to take advantage of the archer's barrage. It shoots 5 arrows at once, which is good for a far distance 2v1. *With the Brute kit, you can throw sheep while carrying them, making it faster to get them from the middle to your pen. However be warned that someone can take your sheep if you don't catch it quickly. Trivia *This minigame was actually suggested by ShinyRukii (a current Admin) before he was an admin. Later on the game idea got accepted and added into the game with major changes and revamps. Back to Available Minigames